The overall goal of this project is to develop a computerized self- management program for hypertension. The computer-assisted nutrition and exercise program for hypertension (CANE-H) will incorporate a hand-held computer (HHC) for structuring the intervention and a set of written support materials. The product will be unique because it incorporates the critical features of successful clinic-based programs for lifestyle intervention, e.g., sound nutrition, exercise, and behavior modification and packages them in a hand-held computer. The computerized delivery format will offer many unique features, e.g., interactive prompts, instantaneous feedback, and simplified self-monitoring that may result in greater ease of use and effectiveness than traditional manual-based self- management programs. In particular, a computer-assisted program may provide the structure necessary to enhance long-term maintenance where many other approaches have been unsuccessful. During Phase I, a prototype of the CANE-H system will be developed and tested for feasibility in a short-term self-help study with 25 subjects who have high normal blood pressure or mild hypertension. During Phase II, development of the CANE-H system will be completed and efficacy of the system will be evaluated in a randomized clinical outcome study. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Hypertension affects nearly 50 million Americans. The majority of those affected do not seek formal treatment, rather, they rely on self-help approaches for changing their eating and exercise habits. A computer-assisted self-management program for hypertension that offers sound behavioral treatment without the need for extensive therapist supervision could be a successful commercial product.